Bye bye orgullo
by YoSoyOTAKU
Summary: Es el día de los inocentes, y Lucy planeo una broma para Natsu, Como reaccionara Natsu a aquella broma
1. Una broma

Aquí les traigo una historia NALU :'3 .

3333333333333333333

_**POV LUCY:**_

EN MI CASA…

Hoy es el día de los inocentes, un perfecto día para vengarme de todas las bromas de Natsu, pero esta será muy buena , y en fin una respuesta para una pregunta mía…

_¿Natsu es CELOSO?._

Bien, bien lo primero que necesito va a ser algún chico del gremio…después a algunas amigas y… o si , a Happy también, jajaja esta será una muy buena broma NATSU .

Rápidamente me fui al gremio, entre , y era mi mayor oportunidad no estaba Natsu pero si Happy y los demás…Me senté a una mesa a donde estaba Erza y Levy

Hola Lu-chan -. Dijo la peliazul

Hola Levy -. Dije con una sonrisa

Hola Lucy, hoy es el día de los inocentes -. Dijo la peliroja

Si, si lo se y tengo una buena para Natsu -. Dije con una sonrisa malvada

¿Y que planeas? -. Dice Levy

**POV NORMAL… **

_**DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS CONTANDO SU PLAN…**_

Ohhh , yo quiero unirme -. Dice Levy mientras se reia

Jajaja, yo también -. Dijo Erza

Bien, solo necesito algún chico en que Natsu odie mucho… -. Dijo la joven rubia con cara pensativa.

Erza y Levy dijeron al mismo tiempo … -. ¡GRAY!

¡Perfecto, vallamos a contarle el plan! -. Dijo la maga estelar

Las 3 jóvenes fueron a donde estaba Gray Fullbuster, le contaron todo , y cuando terminaron de avisarle de sus planes, hubo una sonrisa de maldad en la cara del Fullbuster.

Lucy eres muy mala, jajajaja, ¿En fin que tengo que hacer yo? -. Decía el fullbuster

Tienes que estar muy pegado junto ami, como si fueras mi novio por así decirlo -. Dijo la rubia.

Hubo un completo sonrojo en el Fullbuster-. A-a bueno eso será fácil.

Bien, bien Erza tu avísale a Happy sobre esta broma pero el no debe hacer NADA pero NADA ni avisar NADA a Natsu, ¿Oki? -. Decía la joven rubia

Aye -. Dijo la peliroja e inmediatamente se fue.

Levy, tu acuérdate , tienes que avisarle la noticia a Natsu de que ya sabes que jeje..-. Dijo 'La chica de los planes'.

Esta bien Lu-chan -. Decía Levy, se fue a buscar a Natsu…

Y tu Gray, siempre debes estar junto a mi, para ya sabes, atraer los Celos de Natsu

Claro -. Dijo Gray.

_**POV NATSU:**_

Estaba caminando hacia el gremio, hasta que me encontré a Levy , pare y ella paro y me dijo …

Oh, hola Natsu , ¿ya te enteraste sobre Lucy ? -. Decía Levy

¿Eh?. ¿De que? -. Dije

Ohh,, no sabes nadaa… -. Me dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa picara.

YO ESTABA MUY INTRIGADOO

Cuenta ahora -. Dije yo tratando de estar normal y sin interés

Bien, Lucy esta saliendo con Gray -. Dijo Levy

Al escuchar el nombre de LUCY y que estaba SALIENDO con GRAY , no espere ni un segundo mas de charla , así que me fui corriendo hacia al gremio ,entre, pero me encontré con una sorpresa, Lucy y Gray estaban agarrados de la mano en aquella mesa, yo tenia una sensación fea en el estomago o no lo se pero tenia ganas de quemar todo… ¿Que tenia yo? CELOS, no , no puede ser Lucy es solo una AMIGA DE EQUIPO.

Lucy en ese instante me miro con sus ojos de chocolate, y me dijo..

Hola Natsu .

Trate de aparentar lo mas normal así que yo dije-. Hola Lu-lucy .

Hola estufa -. Me dijo el cabeza de hielo

Hola Stripper-. Le conteste

Vi que Lucy vio la hora de su relog , y le dijo al cubito de hielo

Oh, Gray, Debemos ir a nuestra cita de hoy, -. Dijo Lucy

Esperen un momento, ¿CITA? , o si creo que escuche CITA, en ese momento me salí de mis casillas, perdería mi orgullo por decir una estupidez como esta pero creo que ya no aguantaba verlos a Gray y Lucy juntos.

Alto hay -. Dije con una aurora de furia -. Ustedes no se van a ninguna parte, y tu cubito de hielo quiero que pagues algunas cuentas-. En ese momento lo agarre de su remera y lo levante, le susurre que Lucy es mía y de nadie más, pero en ese momento que lo iba a golpear escuche unas carcajadas.

_**POV NORMAL.**_

Jajajajajaja,no puedo creerlo , la joven rubia-. Estas celoso, jajajajaja.

Todo el gremio se estaba riendo de Natsu, incluso Happy.

¿Q-que es esto? Natsu confundido

Caíste cabeza de flama , jajaja -. Dijo Gray riéndose a mas no poder.

Es una broma del día de los inocentes, BAKA jajajaja-. Dijo la rubia

_**POV LUCY:**_

No puedo creer, Natsu celoso, jaja, pero me dejo con intriga cuando le susurro algo a Gray , pero esto fue mortal, jajajaja…

_**FIN POV LUCY.**_

_**POV NATSU:**_

No lo podía creer, ¿Una broma? , no me gusto para nada esta clase de broma, hice que mi orgullo se caiga , y susurrarle eso a Gray …

En ese instante baje a Gray, y con un aura asesina me fui del gremio hacia mi casa, por que era el blanco de sus burlas.

**FIN POV NATSU.**

_**POV NORMAL:**_

Happy se secaba las lagrimas de tanto reírse y dijo-. Oye , creo que a Natsu no le callo bien esta broma…

Estará bien, después de todo es Salamander -. Dijo Erza mientras seguía riéndose…

Mmm, no creo , aunque sea 'Salamander' ,o lo que sea, para el aplasto su orgullo y encima que su mejor amiga de equipo que le haga eso, no creo que le haya caído bien esta broma, como sea, iré a casa a ver como esta-Dijo Happy medio preocupado.

Ve, igual el estará bien -, Decía Erza mientras paraba de reír.

_EN CASA DE NATSU Y HAPPY…_

_**POV HAPPY:**_

Abrí la puerta de la casa, sentí un escalofrío al entrar, no sabia con que cara iba a ver, cerré la puerta.

¿Ho-hola Natsu? -. Dije asustado

Hubo un silencio absoluto…

Volví a repetir…

¿Ho-hola Natsu? –Dije un poco mas confiado

Ningún ruido…

Fui a subir las escaleras y allí encontré a Natsu tirado en la cama con un aura asesina.

Natsu, hola -. Dije

Lárgate el pelirosa

Espera, quiero disculparme por reírme de la br-. Pare de hablar cuando vi. que Natsu estaba completamente de fuego, hasta quemo la cama.

Lárgate-. Dijo Natsu

Aye -. Tan cobarde era yo , que me fui de la casa con mis alitas.

**FIN POV HAPPY.**

/O/O/.

**¿QUE PASARA CON NATSU?**

**¿COMO REACCIONARA EL GREMIO AL VER EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE NATSU?**

**¿COMO LE DIRAN DISCULPAS A NATSU SIN QUE EL LOS QUEME VIVOS?**

**¿COMO LE EXPLICARA LUCY QUE ELLA FUE EL CEREBRO DE TODO?**

**¿COMO NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PONER PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS?**

**Se vera en el próximo capitulo :D **


	2. 3 Días

**Holiwis, muchas gracias por sus reviews , bueno menos charla y mas acción, empecemos con el cap :D.**

**/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O.**

Pasaron 3 días después de lo sucedido de Natsu, y 3 días en que el y Happy no vuelven al gremio. Desde hay , Lucy se sentía un poco mal , tal vez ella exagero un poco.

Oe Lucy, te vi. sin ánimos estos 3 días -. Dijo Erza.

No es nada, solo estoy distraída -. Dijo Lucy , pero sus ojos mostraban un poco de culpa.

A mi no me mientes, a ti te pasa algo.-. Esta vez dijo Erza un poco mas seria.

Esta bien, esta bien, desde que le hice esa PEQUEÑA broma a Natsu, no lo vi. mas, y el siempre esta aquí y me alegra los días… -. Dijo Lucy un poco deprimida.

Mmm, ahora que lo pienso, estos últimos 3 días el gremio estuvo mas tranquilo -. Dijo la peliroja.

Sabes, creo que me debería disculpar con el, fui demasiado tonta, el no me hace bromas tan pesadas, el no me las hace frente el publico , y las pocas bromas que me hace es solo de que cuando abro la puerta de mi casa, se me cae un barril de agua en mi cabeza. -. Dijo la maga estelar

Buena respuesta Lucy-. Dijo Erza.

Lucy se iba yendo del gremio mientras Erza decía…

TU PUEDES LUCY , TU PUEDES LUCY , Obviamente todo el gremio centralizaba la atención de Erza.

_Mientras con Natsu y Happy (En su casa) …_

_Ellos estaban en el sofa…_

Oye Natsu, ya van 3 días de que no vas al gremio, y el colmo es que no me respondes, o si me respondes es para decir, Que vas a dormir. -. Dijo Happy con una cara preocupante hacia su amigo.

Natsu no le respondió.

Y te tengo que estar consolando aquí.-. Decía Happy.

Happy, si quieres puedes retirarte, llevas mucho tiempo encerrado aquí, quiero estar solo -. Dijo Natsu con malhumor.

No quiero dejarte solo, pero si tu lo necesitas mejor te hare caso -. Dijo Happy, y se fue de la casa.

_Cuando a Natsu lo dejo solo, el se profundizo de un pensamiento…_

Le hare pagar el que me hizo esto, le hare lo mismo pero 3.000 veces peor , y vera que-. Le corto la palabra el timbre de su casa.

Solo se escucho un Riiing

Natsu dijo sin ganas…

Pasaa….

_Natsu se sorprendió ver a la rubia ._

Nat-natsu te quiero decir algo-. Dijo Lucy

Oh, hola chica que se burlaba con los demás, ¿Dime que quieres contarme?-. Dijo el pelirosa con tono burlón.

Qui-quiero decirte perdón por lo de antes, fui yo la culpable de todo, quiero que te enojes conmigo , pero al menos déjame decirte perdón -. Dijo Lucy mientras tenia la mirada para abajo.

Sabes, hoy no tengo el coraje en aceptarte o no las disculpas, mañana te dire. -. Dijo Natsu mirando hacia otro lado , mientras tenia furia recorriendo por sus venas.

_La rubia se fue totalmente nerviosa y culpable, no sabia con que le iba a contestar mañana Natsu a ella._

Por una parte Natsu se sentía traicionado, pero por otra parte también el se sentía mal, el sabia que Lucy seguro se quería vengar por los cientos y cientos de baldes de agua y y el nunca le dijo perdón si no que ella se lo bancaba , pero mañana Lucy iba a tener su respuesta.


	3. Un SI, para los que creen un NO

**_Hice al mismo día este capitulo, por que nose, tenia muchas ganas xD._**

**_Ah y casi me olvido, los personajes le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, creador de Fairy Tail. Menos esta historia, esta me pertenece a mi xD._**

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O.

_Al día siguiente…_

_Lucy estaba en el gremio en una mesa , esperando a Natsu…_

_Hasta que finalmente…_

Natsu-. Dijo Lucy viendo la puerta

_No, no era el, era Gray._

_Gray se acerco a Lucy._

No,no, no soy Natsu, soy Gray -. Dijo el fullbuster

Perdón me confundí -. Dijo Lucy

Se ve que lo andas esperando -. Dijo Gray

Si, esperando su respuesta… -. Dijo la maga estelar.

Mmmm, ¿Su respuesta? , en que problema te metiste -. Dijo el mago de hielo

No me metí en ninguno, si no que me estoy disculpando por la broma que le hicimos… -. Dijo la rubia.

Ahhh…-. Comprendió Gray.

_Abren devuelta las puertas del Gremio…_

Gray y Lucy dijeron al mismo tiempo… -. ¡NATSU!.

_Pero no era el, era Erza con su pastel ._

¿Natsu? , no lo e visto.-. Dijo Erza sin darle importancia, total ella ya tenia su pastel, así que se fue a pedir a Mirajane alguna bebida.

Parece que no volverá nunca Lucy totalmente rendida.

_Lucy se dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa._

_Y justo abrieron las puertas otra vez…_

Para Lucy, ya no había esperanzas que era Natsu, así que ni siquiera se movió para ver quien era.

Quien es ahora, ¿Levy? -. Pregunto Lucy en tono burlón.

El que entro se acerco a Lucy.

No, no soy Levy, soy Natsu-. Dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_La rubia al escuchar que era Natsu rápidamente elevo su cabeza._

¿Nat-su? -. Dijo Lucy

El que conoces-. Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa .

_Lucy se paro de su silla y rápidamente abrazo a Natsu._

Perdóname, por favor. Lucy mientras abrazaba a Natsu.

_Natsu separo a Lucy del abrazo, la joven quedo sorprendida pensando que el le iba a decir NO, pero hubo algo mas impresionante en todo esto._

'Te perdono' Y Natsu la beso .

Y Lucy respondió ese beso,

** FIN**

**Okey, que tal , de seguro el beso no se lo esperaban. xD . perdón que esta historia fuera tan corta, pero sino perdería la idea . esa es la razón de tan corta xD . **

** Pero eso no es lo mas importante, lo mas importante es que ojala les haya gustado.**

_Y de seguro no se esperaban que el ultimo capitulo sea tan corto, seguro me quieren matar._


End file.
